Harmony
Harmony, also known as the Council of Harmony, is a faction that consists of allied Sarran and Achmer. They are arch enemies with the forces of Helexith. Short History No Human knows precisely when the High Council of Harmony first came into existence. At some point, the many city-states on the Sarran homeworld of Ecirron formed a planetary Council in which every city-state was represented by a single Prelate, the word Humanity uses for the Sarran political-religious leaders. The Sarran all believe unflinchingly in their religion and in the combination, indeed the inseparability, of what a Human would call "Church and State," as a single functioning unit. Sarran religious leaders are Sarran governmental leaders and vice-versa. They see no difference between the two. Sarran heads of state are usually female, as females are seen as being more in touch with the goddess Afaelya. As the Sarran domain spread to other planets and eventually other stars, the planetary Council of Ecirron appointed a Prelate to represent its interests on a new council, in which each planet would be represented by its Prelate. When the Sarran and Achmer first discovered one another, they immediately began communications to enter into an alliance against their common enemy, the Helexith Coalition. The Sarran proposed that all planets under either species be united in the existing Council, with each system instead of each planet having a single representative, an Archon (though the Archon of Ecirron is often called Queen instead). The Achmer, a coldly logical and unreligious people, agreed to these terms surprisingly quickly and apparently with no care that Sarran language, terminology, and symbology dominated in the alliance. Since then, the two species have coexisted in seemingly almost perfect peace. Recently, a few Human refugees have entered Sarran space and been allowed to settle on a planet in the Sarran domain. These Humans are now considered to be part of the alliance, though they are not yet represented in the Council. The Sarran and Achmer are wary of their presence, as Humans have proven time and time again that they are chaotic creatures who may not even fully understand the meaning of their own word for the Council: "Harmony." Alignment *'Chaotic'. Believe in allowing a wide range of personal freedoms. Allow citizens to go their own way and do their own thing, so long as they do not harm others. *'Peaceful'. Do not believe in fighting as the best way to solve problems and only use war as a last resort. *'Defensive'. Usually keep entirely to themselves and will only engage an enemy if directly provoked and threatened. *'Honorable'. Only engage in battle with foes who can defend themselves. Super-Soldiers Knights of the Temple ("Templar") Some Sarran families traditionally give one of their children to the Temple to be raised there and serve it all their lives. The females usually become priestesses, while the males usually become Templar (although there are exceptions in many cases if the individual shows more aptitude in the other area). Templar are trained in a multitude of combat styles and weapons, especially swordsmanship, and are often very skilled with their psychic abilities as well. Their own unique combat style called the Sword of the Temple utilizes a lightweight blazer-shielded sword alongside a "hot" energy shield that can be used as a second weapon. This style also makes use of the Sarran's other abilities, including psychic premonition to give them an edge, and even their wings, sometimes using their wingtips as lures to distract enemy combatants. They are a force to be reckoned with. Their numbers are unknown and possibly extend into the thousands. Although the Achmer have a highly-trained corps of engineer-soldiers who have mastered the art of using their highly customized battle-suits, they have no program as extensive as other 'super-soldier' projects. Category:Factions